El Chocolate de la discordia
by Cecy De Leon
Summary: Un divertido enredo sobre el día de San Valentín .. un ONE-SHOT lleno de confusiones, Kiba y Sasuke reciben lo que le pertenecía a Naruto ,Parejas Naruhina y Sasusaku ... pasen y lean


**El siguiente one-shot participa en el evento de celebración, pre-aniversario ''5000 miembros'' del grupo NaruHina &amp; SasuSaku (Cannon Forever)**

**El chocolate de la discordia**

**Hola les dejo este ONE-SHOT que hice para el concurso del grupo NaruHina &amp; SasuSaku (Cannon Forever) espero que les guste**

**Día 13 de febrero**

El día comenzaba para todos los de la aldea de Konoha, ese día todo mundo estaba algo ocupado ya que era víspera del día de San Valentín, para esto en la mansión Hyuga se encontraban 2 chicas preparando unos hermosos chocolates en forma de corazón, Sakura y Hinata se habían juntado para preparar chocolates para sus amados respectivamente y también algunos para sus amigos ya que Hinata siempre les regalaba chocolates a sus compañeros Shino y Kiba. Por su parte Sakura solo le quería regalar a una sola persona …. A su amado Sasuke. Ambas chicas cocinaban arduamente colocando perfectamente cada detalle y adornitos en los chocolates de sus parejas con la frase "Te amo", mientras que los dulces de Shino y Kiba eran simples chocolates que decían "Feliz día". En eso estaba cuando Sakura le dijo a su amiga.

-Mira la carta que le escribí a Sasuke… se la hice con mucho amor y dedicación, aunque no soy de las personas que sepan cómo expresarse, pero pienso dársela mañana, la puedes leer y decirme que opinas Hinata ¡

La peliazul tomo la carta entre sus manos y comenzó a leer

"Hola, tú ya sabes quién soy, esta carta es para decirte lo que ya de antemano sabes, te amo, no importa con quien éste, con mis amigos o con el estúpido de Naruto …. Yo solo pienso en ti, siempre te miré pues estábamos en el mismo equipo y admiro tu fuerza y te admiro a ti, para mi es difícil decirte esto de frente pues ya sabes cómo soy pero Te Amo ….. como nunca he amado a nadie más y quiero estar contigo para siempre desde hoy y todos los días de mi vida, pero ya me cansé de verte desde las sombras, desde hoy tu tendrás que luchar por mi si no respondes a esta petición …. Sabré que no te importo de la misma manera de cómo tu a mi… de todas maneras TE AMO"

-Waaw Sakura-chan ¡ es una carta muy emotiva y me gustó que la hayas hecho con un bolígrafo rosa …. A mi también me gusta escribir con tinta rosa … pero tenías que decirle estúpido a Naruto? – le contestó Hinata riendo un poco

-Si, si tenía , gomen Hinata pero Naruto es como un hermano para mi jajajaja – agregó la pelirosa

Ambas chicas se rieron pues la carta era muy al estilo de Sakura.

-Creo que yo también debería escribirle una carta a Naruto- siguió hablando la Hyuga

-Si deberías, ya que Naruto y tu llevan poco de ser novios oficialmente, creo que sería un bonito detalle que le dieras una carta aparte del chocolate

Hinata asintió algo sonrojada

Ambas terminaron sus chocolates eran realmente hermosos, en forma de corazón con detalles de cerezas de adornos y escrito con chocolate blanco la palabra TE AMO en el centro, se veían deliciosos, las chicas metieron sus dulces en unas coquetas cajitas que previamente habían comprado color blanco con detalles de corazones rojos y les pusieron un listón rojo, como las compras las hicieron de última hora eran todas iguales pues ya no había de ninguna otra…. El de Sakura era más grande que los de Hinata ya que Sakura usó todo su material en su chocolate mientras que Hinata tuvo que dividir su material en 3… Todo estaba listo para el día siguiente.

Ya por la noche Hinata estaba en su habitación tratando de escribir algo para Naruto … pero no se le ocurrían palabras que no sonarán muy ñoñas o cursis, después de mucho rato por fin le escribió algo con su bolígrafo rosa que salió de su corazón…..

"Feliz día , Te amo, bésame por favor "

Realmente no podía escribir ese tipo de cosas sin desangrarse nasalmente, pero esas palabras le fueron mas que suficiente para expresarse, ya que lo decían todo.

**Día 14 de febrero**

El día empezaba nuevamente y Hinata se metió a bañar muy temprano, se arregló con un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes, ya tenía planeado todo desde días antes, Naruto también había aceptado pasar todo el día 14 con ella y porque no? Si ese día era especial para los enamorados, asi que tomó sus cajitas con chocolates y su no muy larga carta, las metió en una bolsa y se dispuso a salir de su casa hacia el lugar en donde se había quedado de ver con su ahora ya novio Naruto.

Ella iba caminando por la calle muy contenta de ver a su rubio pero antes tenía que buscar a sus amigos para darles sus dulces que siempre les daba, en eso la chica peliazul se topa a Sakura en la calle.

-Hola Hinata, que arreglada estas ¡vaz a ver a Naruto ¡

-Si…. Contestó una sonrojada Hinata

-Ha que bien, yo también voy en camino de ver a Sakuke mira .- mientras le mostraba la cajita con el chocolate dentro y entre el moño rojo estaba enroscada la carta para su amado

-Si le vaz a dar la carta? Que bien , yo traté de escribirle una a Naruto pero …. No pude solo le escribí muy poquito- dijo Hinata bajando la mirada al suelo

-Hay no importa, la intención es lo que cuenta – rió Sakura dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

De pronto divisando un parque en Konoha sus miradas se quedaron atónitas al ver que increíblemente estaban ahí reunidos los chicos antes buscados, Naruto peleando con Sasuke en forma de broma, Shino y Kiba viendo la divertida escena, todos reunidos en un solo lugar, cosa que a las chicas les pareció favorable, asi Hinata no tendría que estar buscando a sus amigos y a Naruto por separado y Sakura estaba feliz por ver a su amado Sasuke divirtiéndose a costa de Naruto pero se veía feliz de estar ahí.

Las 2 chicas se acercaron rápidamente hacia los chicos, pero en eso Naruto dio un mal golpe que en vez de atinarle a Sasuke fue y le dio a Kiba en la mera cara, la reacción no se hizo esperar y se unió a la pelea junto con Akamaru la cual se intensificó un poco y dentro de una nube de polvo salió Naruto disparado en dirección de las chicas, alguien lo había aventado cayendo sobre Hinata, quien a la vez se llevaron a Sakura de encuentro haciendo que los 3 cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Hooow

Naruto se levantó adolorido y reaccionó al ver a ambas chicas ahí tiradas

-Waaaaa Hinata, Sakura están bien?

Sakura se levantó y de inmediato le atinó un golpe en la cabeza al rubio

-Que les pasa? Porque rayos están peleando en plena calle? Son unos Idiotas ¡ - les gritaba Sakura muy alterada por aquel accidente.

Mientras Hinata al levantarse y sacudirse vió que las cajitas de chocolate estaban en el suelo y las empezó a levantar, Sakura hizo lo mismo la cual tomó la caja y se la dio a Sasuke … la cual la carta estaba tirada asi que la tomó y se le dio personalmente

-Esto es para ti Sasuke-kun¡ le dijo Sakura coquetamente a el Uchiha

-Hump ¡ - gracias …. – le dijo sin muchos animos Sasuke en su mundo emo , pero el por dentro estaba Feliz de que Sakura le hubiera dado ese detalle – Sakura vámonos, tengo que hablar contigo- Lo cual Sakura asintió y siguió a Sasuke no antes de despedirse del resto de sus amigos.

Por otro lado estaba Hinata y sus cajitas quien no encontró su carta solo estaban los chocolates, Naruto tomó una cajita y la abrió delicadamente solo el viendo su contenido, dibujó una sonrisa en su cara y fue y abrazó a Hinata

-Es para mi verdad? - Gracias ¡ Hinata te amo¡

Hinata le devolvió el abrazo, estaba feliz de que a Naruto le haya gustado su detalle aunque no encontró la carta y mejor decidió dejarlo as. Después de soltarse del fuerte abrazo del rubio fue directamente hacia Shino y Kiba y les dijo con voz tranquila y feliz.

-Aquí tienen sus chocolates…. Feliz día ¡ Los hice especialmente para ustedes ya que los quiero mucho- comentó felizmente la Hyuga

Ambos chicos tomaron una de las cajitas que les entregó Hinata y agradecieron el detalle ya que año con año ella les entregaba uno obviamente de amistad.

Hinata y Naruto se fueron abrasados caminando juntos, lo cual era una escena mas que conmovedora.

-Valla ellos 2 hacen una buena pareja- decía Shino como siempre sin expresión alguna.

-Pues no tanto- le contestó Kiba abriendo la caja del chocolate – pero no importa yo disfrutaré del delicioso chocolate que hace Hinata- pero qué?

Al abrir la caja el chocolate que Kiba tenía decía con un hermoso detalle de chocolate blanco "TE AMO" . Kiba se sorprendió mucho y pensó que Hinata se había equivocado de caja, lo cual era lógico, pero de pronto sintió algo que estaba pegado bajo la base de la caja era una carta que decía.

"Hola, tu ya sabes quién soy, esta carta es para decirte lo que ya de antemano sabes, te amo, no importa con quien éste, con mis amigos o con el estúpido de Naruto …. Yo solo pienso en ti, siempre te miré pues estábamos en el mismo equipo y admiro tu fuerza y te admiro a ti, para mi es difícil decirte esto de frente pues ya sabes como soy pero Te Amo ….. como nunca he amado a nadie mas y quiero estar contigo para siempre desde hoy y todos los días de mi vida, pero ya me cansé de verte desde las sombras, desde hoy tu tendrás que luchar por mi si no respondes a esta petición …. Sabré que no te importo de la misma manera de cómo tu a mi… de todas maneras TE AMO"

Kiba tragó saliva muy nervioso ya que el ya sabía que Hinata solía escribir con bolígrafo rosa, este se preguntó si realmente estaba leyendo bien? Pensó ¡En el corto tiempo que lleva Hinata saliendo con Naruto se dio cuenta de que me ama a mi?¡ , o tal vez era pura casualidad¡Kiba estaba realmente confundido, lo cual Shino notó la seriedad en su rostro…

-Que pasa Kiba?

-Emmmm nada heeemm recordé que tengo algo que hacer tengo que irme- y salió corriendo de la escena junto con su fiel Akamaru dejando realmente confundido a Shino quien ya estaba comiéndose su chocolate.

Rato después Kiba y Akamaru llegaron a su casa, el chico castaño se metió en su cuarto se sentó en su cama y se puso a leer la carta una y otra vez analizándola y pensando que tal vez era un error, olió la carta tratando de buscar el olor de su amiga pero ya no percibía rastro alguno ya que había caído al piso… pensó en voz alta:

-Bueno tal vez me estoy alucinando, Hinata nunca engañaría a Naruto de esa forma… pero a como es ella igual le da vergüenza decir algo al respecto…. No… No ¡ esto debe ser un error ¡ el chocolate y la carta debieron ser para Naruto … Aunque…. Entonces porque la carta dice "con el estúpido de Naruto" si fuera dedicado a el no diría eso…. Aparte dice que estuvimos en el mismo equipo, Hinata y Naruto no estaban en el mismo equipo….. eso quiere decir que …. La carta si es para mi ¡ y de seguro ella la escondió debajo de mi caja de chocolate para que nadie se diera cuenta ¡ - seguía pensando Kiba

-Y ahora que hago? Bueno yo me le insinué varias veces a Hinata pero ella nunca me correspondió, y yo sabia de antemano que a ella le gustaba Naruto. Porque ahora pasa esto ¡ Hinata si me gusta pero no puedo traicionar la amistad con ellos ¡ Pero si no intervengo Hinata creerá que no me interesa ya que en su carta dice que ella no hará nada y que yo luche por su amor ¡ Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que debo de hacer- Seguia Kiba hablando solo

-Bueno tal vez Hinata no es feliz a lado de Naruto y prácticamente no sabe como terminar con el y por esta carta me pide que la salve … no se que hacer …. Pero si voy a hacer algo tengo que hacerlo ya ….

El castaño seguía pensando en su habitación tratando de encontrar la mejor solución ante ese problema que se estaba generando en su cabecita, mientras veía admirado aquel chocolate en forma de corazón con cerezas y escrito en el la palabra "TE AMO"

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Konoha la pareja Sasusaku paseaba por la abandonada Villa Uchiha. A Sakura se le hizo raro que pasearan por ese lugar tan feo ya que debido al tiempo estaba sucio y algo deteriorado.

-Sasuke por que vinimos aquí?

-Porque este lugar me trae recuerdos, algunos agradables y otros muy horribles, casi todos los recuerdos importantes que tengo de mi vida las pasé en este lugar – contestó el Uchiha

-Mmmm bueno entiendo eso – contestó algo triste la pelirosa, aunque no entendía que hacían ahí específicamente, ella disfrutaba de la compañía de Sasuke, aunque él no hablara mucho que digamos, Sakura estaba feliz de que estuviera ahí con ella, de que el chico regresó y ese día tan especial lo estuvieran pasando juntos.

En eso Sakura se detuvo a ver unas flore que crecían a la orilla del camino junto a una de esas olvidadas casas, se acuclillo para verlas más de cerca ya que eran hermosas y se movían con el soplar del viento, mientras Sasuke se adelantó unos cuantos pasos , cuando la pelirosa levantó la mirada para buscar al Uchiha lo vio que estaba parado atónito leyendo la carta que esta le había entregado. La chica de inmediato se puso nerviosa, no creyó que leyera su carta enfrente de ella, que pensaría, tal vez la arrugaría y la tiraría….

Pensó – No debí de darle esa carta, al menos asi me quedaría el beneficio de la duda…. Waaaa

Sasuke la volteó a ver algo sorprendido, cada una de sus miradas se topaban en un silencio algo sepulcral, pero a la vez muy emotivo, Sakura se puso de pie y veía que el Uchiha se acercaba cada vez más a ella sin dejar de verla fijamente, esto hizo que ella se sonrojara de una manera que hace mucho no le pasaba, su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido a medida que este se acercaba ya que en ningún momento sus ojos se apartaron el uno del otro, cuando Sasuke estaba ya muy cerca, extendió su brazo tomando la nuca de la chica y en un acto algo salvaje la atrajo hacia él y la beso suavemente en los labios.

La chica de cabello rosa hno podía creer que eso le estaba pasando, Sasuke …. Su Sasuke la estaba besando, lo cual ella después de unos segundos reaccionó y comenzó a corresponderle, sus labios se rosaban con tanta dulzura, Sakura estaba dando su primer beso a la persona que ella amaba, no lo podía creer, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos en un intento de aferrarse más a él pues no quería soltarlo, cuando sintió el otro brazo del Uchiha tomándola delicadamente de la cintura. El beso se extendió por unos minutos hasta que por fin tuvieron que separarse, Sakura estaba totalmente sonrojada, lo que la hacía lucir tan tierna y femenina, Sasuke la contemplaba asi se veía tan indefensa y por un momento sintió que era a ella lo que quería proteger.

-Ahora entiendes porque te traje hasta acá? – le dijo el pelinegro – quería crear un recuerdo aquí contigo, no sabía cómo…. Pero gracias a tu carta fue que me dio algo de fuerza para hacerlo mientras este le mostraba la carta a Sakura

Sakura tomó la carta entre sus manos y al verla decía: "Feliz día , Te amo, bésame por favor "

La chica se extrañó y pensó:

Inner Sakura -Esta no es mi carta ¡ debió confundirse con la de Hinata …. Pero qué rayos dio resultado ¡ no puedo creerlo ¡ Será mejor que no diga nada, quien diría que algo tan ñoño fuera a resultar con Sasuke Uchiha ….. Kyyaaaaaaaaaa ¡ Luego me disculparé con Hinata por robarme el crédito de su carta…..

-Si, no sabía que escribirte asi que solo te puse lo que sentía – agrego la pelirosa totalmente roja

Sasuke dio media vuelta y siguió caminando mientras la chica no sabía como reaccionar ya que sentía que las piernas le temblaban por lo que acaba de pasar

-Vamos – dijo Sasuke mientras le extendía la mano –

Sakura dio unos pasos largos para alcanzar a Sasuke y tomar su mano para seguir con ese paseo que por fin se había vuelto interesante, pero ahora en su mente solo existían ellos 2, por el camino, juntos, de la mano.

Por otra parte de Konoha la pareja Naruhina iba dando un romántico paseo por la orilla del bosque de la aldea iban felices. Naruto le contaba anécdotas y algunas cosas que hacían que la chica se riera, a el le encantaba ver su sonrisa ya que era la más sincera que había visto alguna vez, cuando de repente Hinata le preguntó:

-Naruto-kun ¡ porque no te has comido tu chocolate?

-Aaa es que quiero compartirlo contigo, pero hasta que lleguemos

De pronto den el camino llegaron a la orilla de un hermoso río, el cual había rocas grandes y muchas flores que hacían que luciera hermoso ese lugar.

-Llegamos Hinata ¡

Ambos ninjas se sentaron en una roca y muy juntitos Naruto abrió su cajita de chocolate

Hinata se sorprendió al ver que ese no era el chocolate que ella había preparado para su novio ya que solo decía "Feliz Día "

-Emmm Naruto …. Ese no es tu chocolate ¡ - le dijo algo triste la chica

-Qué? … - le respondió Naruto quien ya traía un pedazo de este en la boca

-El tuyo era más grande y decía…. Emmm bueno tu sabes – dijo algo avergonzada la chica- en la caída debió confundirse con el de Kiba o Shino

-Como sabes? Pensé que todos eran iguales… yo vi que decía "Feliz día" y pensé que era el mío…. – seguía Naruto mientras comía mas chocolate

-No eran iguales, el tuyo decía "TE AMO" – al decir esto la chica peliazul se quedó rojísima y callada ….. –No puedo creerlo … lo dije… pensó para ella misma

Naruto se le quedó viendo por unos segundos mientras masticaba bien el dulce que traía en la boca y se rió

-Jaajajajajaja Hinata …. Eres tan tierna cuando te sonrojas asi-

El rubio la tomó por el mentón y le dio un hermoso y tierno beso con sabor a chocolate muy pero muy dulce

-Yo también te amo – le dijo en voz baja cuando el beso terminó

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y se rieron de aquella situación, Naruto la seguía abrazando y compartieron el chocolate, mientras comían el chico habló:

-Sabes lo único que me molesta un poco? Que Kiba o Shino se quedaron con mi chocolate, pero igual no importa porque tuve un dulce de Hinata y que mejor que compartirlo contigo, aunque fue por culpa de que alguien me aventó.

-Bueno Naruto-kun, como dices lo importante es que estamos juntos y que mínimo te llegó este detalle que hice con mis propias manos

Ambos jóvenes pasaron la tarde entre risas, abrazos y besos…. Unos más dulces que otros, ahí se quedaron hasta que empezó a atardecer y después a oscurecer y decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa lo cual hizo que se pusieran en marcha nuevamente por el camino hacia la aldea de la hoja.

Paso un rato cuando llegaron al parque de la aldea Naruto no quería dejar ir a Hinata y le comenzó a insistir que se quedara un rato mas con él. La chica le dijo que tenía que volver antes del oscurecer y que ya se le había pasado la hora que su padre le puso para volver a casa, a pesar de que ya eran adultos en casa de los Hyuga había mucha disciplina (según esto) pero Naruto la convenció de que se quedara un rato mas y los 2 se sentaron en una de las bancas de aquel parque, estaban tranquilos, abrazados y viendo como las luces se iban encendiendo una a una, la luna comenzaba a brillar lo que hacía que el escenario se viera mas romántico de lo normal. La pasión no se hizo esperar y el rubio comenzó a besar a su bella acompañante tiernamente, la chica peliazul disfrutaba de esos momentos ya que siempre fue su sueño, el estar así con el chico que le gustaba desde niña y que ahora era una realidad, el sentir los labios de su chico rubio sobre los suyos la hacían sentir como si estuviera flotando en una nube de la cual no quería bajarse. Los besos comenzaron a intensificarse y las respiraciones también, Naruto tomó con más fuerza a la chica, la cual sintió que las manos de su novio estaban en sus costados un poco más arriba de la cintura alcanzando a rosar los lados de sus senos con sus dedos. Hinata se separó abruptamente del chico un poco avergonzada, lo cual el chico entendió de inmediato.

-Me pasé verdad?

-Emmm no lo se- Hinata bajó la mirada escondiendo sus ojos llorosos en su flequillo – Pero yo quiero estar con Naruto-kun ¡ siempre

Apenas Naruto iba a abrazar a Hinata nuevamente cuando sintió que un fuerte golpe el cual hizo que este cayera al piso

-Naruto ¡ - Gritó Hinata asustada y se levantó de la banca para ver quién era el que los había atacado, pero al verlo no podía creerlo ….. era Kiba quien estaba ahí parado junto a su fiel perro Akamaru.

-Oye Kiba que rayos te pasa? – le dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba del piso sobándose la cabeza

-He venido a luchar contigo Naruto ¡ - Le contestó Kiba – Hinata e venido a luchar por ti y por nuestro amor

-QUE ? ….. dijo la pareja naruhina

-Si, recibí tu carta junto con el chocolate, lo pensé mucho, pues no sabía que hacer, asi que decidí luchar por ti y lo lograré si venzo a Naruto en un combate

-Carta que carta? – Preguntó Naruto – me dijiste del chocolate equivocado pero nunca me dijiste que habías escrito una carta?

Hinata se quedó helada por un momento, ¿Como era posible que Kiba encontrara su carta? Y que es lo que se pudo haber malentendido de ella si solo tenía 3 frases ….. aunque Kiba hubiera recibido aquel detalle era obvio que eran para Naruto, no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido.

-Miralo por ti mismo- le dijo Kiba mientras le daba la carta a Naruto para que la leyera-

Naruto se quedó leyendo la carta por unos segundos y puso cara triste y volteó a ver a su novia

-Hinata ¡ en verdad crees que soy estúpido? T_T

-Que? …. Claro que no – respondió la chica de cabello azulado

-Bueno no importa ahora decidiremos quien es digno de Hinata- Retó Kiba al rubio mientras se tronaba los dedos frente a el – Vamos Akamaru ¡

-A si pues no perderé el amor de Hinata asi tan fácilmente- y Naruto se dispuso a avanzar y a pelear

De repente Hinata estaba envuelta en una pelea que ella ni siquiera sabía como había empezado, ambos Shinobis se estaban dando con todo lo que tenían, golpes, patadas, jutsus y demás. La chica solo los observaba tratando de encontrar un espacio para poder detenerlos, pero ante la pelea ninguno se detenía, a pesar de que ella les gritaba que pararan, no parecían escucharla, seguían sumergidos en una pelea sin sentido. La pelea se había extendido, y ellos hacían mucho ruido lo cual atrajo la atención de gente que llegaba curiosa de ver aquella pelea entre ninjas.

Hinata sintió que la tomaban del hombro, al voltear era su amiga Ino quien venía con Sai a su lado ..

-Hola Hinata que pasa?- pregunto la rubia a su amiga

-No tengo idea- contestó la Hyuga consternada- al parecer confundí los chocolates de Kiba y Naruto y creo que por eso están peleando

-Hooooo entonces es una pelea por amor , tengo que tomar nota de eso- dijo Sai al ver tal evento

-Waaaaw amiga, los traes locos a los 2 como le haces?- Reía Ino algo divertida

-Ino estoy preocupada, no se vayan a lastimar

En eso llegó corriendo Sakura solo para abrazar a Hinata ignorando que los 2 chicos estaban peleando.

-Kyaaaaa ¡ Hinata-chan ¡ tu carta ¡ tu carta sin querer se la di a Sasuke y el … el … el me besó ¡ y me dijo que quiere rehacer el clan junto conmigo no te parece genial ¡ Kyaaaaaaaa aun no me la creo, pero fue tu carta la que le dio fuerzas para besarme ¡ Hinata te amo ¡ - dijo la pelirosa mientras la abrazaba y soltaba de emoción ….Por cierto porque pelean Kiba y Naruto?

-Por Hinata- contestó Ino

-Mi carta? Entonces … Kiba ….. – estaba por decir la Hyuga cuando de repente la carta que traía Naruto en las manos cayó enfrente de ellas, lo cual Hinata levanto

Al verla unos segundos Sakura y Hinata se dieron cuenta de que la carta era la que había escrito la pelirosa, y ahí entendieron el meollo del asunto, no solo se había equivocado de chocolate, si no que de alguna manera esa carta había llegado a manos de Kiba, lo cual era obvio que este confundiera la situación.

-Haaaaa con que eso pasó – dijo Sakura – no te preocupes Hinata, déjamelos a mi

Ino y Hinata se quedaron viendo como Sakura se iba acercando hacia donde estaban kiba y Naruto golpeándose, Kiba estaba en el suelo siendo golpeado en la cara por Naruto mientras Akamaru mordía ferozmente a Naruto de una pierna.

-Hinata es mia ….. la amo que no entiendes?- le decía Naruto con cada gope que le propinaba a Kiba.

-Asi pues según la carta que tu mismo viste no se ve muy feliz- al decir esto Kiba logro soltarse de Naruto y ahora el es el que estaba arriba propinándole diversos golpes

De pronto una lluvia de golpes les llegó a ambos ninjas dejándolos inconscientes de todo lo que pasaba alrededor …

**Dia 16 de febrero**

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba en un cuarto blanco recostado, vio que sus sábanas también eran blancas y estaba cubierto de vendas…. a lado de él estaba Hinata observándolo muy preocupada

-Naruto-kun …. Despertaste¡

-Hinata ….. que pasó? Ouch me duele la cabeza ¡ - respondió algo aturdido el rubio

-Peleamos por una rara coincidencia – le dijo Kiba quien estaba recostado y vendado en la cama continua a la suya - Hinata y Sakura ya me explicaron lo que pasó

-Que? Quiere decir que gané la pelea? – preguntó el rubio

-No exactamente – contestó la peliazul – lo que pasa es que esa carta que leíste era la que Sakura le había escrito a Sasuke y al caernos todos las cosas se revolvieron

-Haaa no entiendo bien pero ya habrá tiempo de que me lo expliques verdad? Aun seguimos saliendo? – preguntó una vez mas el Jinchuriki a su amada

-Claro que si, yo nunca te dejaré – diciendo esto Hinata le regaló una sonrisa y se acerco para darle un tierno y fugaz beso a su novio.

En eso estaban cuando Sakura y Sasuke entraron al cuarto para visitarlos.

-Vaya …. Ya despertaron después de 2 días – dijo burlonamente el Uchiha a sus amigos

-Si, Kiba golpea muy fuerte pero nada se compara a los golpes de Sakura-chan ¡ Hasta me duele cuando me rio – le contestó Naruto

-Si , Sakura tus golpes son de miedo, tardamos 2 días en despertar- agregó Kiba desde su cama

-Hump ¡ ustedes tienen la culpa por idiotas, valla que pelear entre amigos en vez de hablar las cosas como se debe – los regañó la pelirosa a ambos

-Oye Kiba, seguimos siendo amigos cierto? – le preguntó Naruto

-Claro que si, aunque todo esto se ocasionó por tu culpa

-Que ¡ la culpa fue tuya, en aquel parque tu me aventaste hacia Hinata y Sakura y fue por eso que se confundieron los chocolates y las cartas¡- grito el rubio algo molesto

-Oye¡ yo no te aventé – se defendó Kiba

-A no? Entonces quien fue el que me avent … - se interrumpió Naruto mientras volteaba a ver a Sasuke – AAAAaaaaa fuiste tú¡

Sasuke se dio la media vuelta y salió en silencio de la habitación

-Heeee espera Sasuke , todo esto fue tu culpa ¡ Ven acá te daré una paliza

Sakura solo se rió ya que gracias a esa confusión tan extraña ella había formalizado con Sasuke y al mismo tiempo daba gracias por ello. Los gritos del rubio se escuchaban hasta afuera del hospital de Konoha que era donde se encontraban

-Callate ¡ sonó un puño en la cabeza de Naruto …..

-Sakura no le pegues tan duro, después tardará otros 2 días en despertar – Dijo Hinata

-Demasiado tarde- contestó Naruto

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño ONE-SHOT gracia por leer**


End file.
